Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: By request of the readers: What if it was Hutch that Armstrong ended up with? Would things have been the same, or different? Would Armstrong have gotten shot? Would Leon have found a mate? OC/Hutch yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Armstrong: The Outcast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for making the first chapter this short but I thought it would be best to start out the story here and I hope you can find the turning point that made Armstrong and Candu/Hutch fall in love in the first place ;) and the second reason is that well of course. IT'S CHRISTMAS! But I do apologize that I won't be able to update this story as much as I would like until I finish one of my two stories that I am currently writing but I will update it when I can :) Okay I've said enough so on with the story!**

Armstrong's POV.

When I awoke I was in a dark cave of some sort, next to me were some left over caribou scraps and fly's buzzing around them. It smelt fresh so I assumed someone carried me here. I tried to get up when excruciating pain hit my broken leg, causing me to yelp.

I looked down at my paw, observing the bump in my black furred paw where the bone was broken when I was startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"So your finally awake huh" the sudden noise caused me to jump. I turned my to see an elderly wolf walking in to the cave "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said noticing that I was startled.

"No it's alright, I was just spooked a little that's all" I answered tucking my injured paw in so I could stand.

"Okay then, well anyway my name is Winston, I'm the Alpha of this pack" the wolf said stretching and causing a few bone's to make a cracking sound

"I'm Armstrong nice to meet you...I'm going to guess this is your den?" I asked, looking around at the rather nice den.

"Yes it is, my daughter and her hunting group found you when you passed out and brought you back here, you were in pretty bad shape, what happened to you?" Winston asked.

"I hadn't eaten in days when I passed out and I also had a long journey trying to look for a new pack"

Winston cocked an eyebrow at my answer, probably becoming suspicious of me.

"New Pack? What happened to your old one?" He asked, causing my heart rate to rise.

'Should I tell him?' I thought to myself 'Should I tell him I'm gay?' then I shook my head to get that idea out of my thoughts, I was not about to let myself get teased again, or kicked out for that matter.

"I was kicked out because of the...color of my fur" I lied

"Your fur?"

"Yeah, my dad, the alpha of my old pack, kicked me out because of my black fur" I lied thinking he wouldn't fall for this

"So you got kicked out because you have different fur color?" Winston asked

'Great now I'm screwed' I thought, putting on a fake smile and hoping for some kind of luck

"That must be harsh" he said with sympathy

'He bought it? HE BOUGHT IT!' I screamed in my head, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah it was, I was always picked on about it...something I couldn't help" I said with a sad tone, trying to play my part

"Well...if you would like you can-" Winston started but was then interrupted by another voice.

"Daaaaad how is that guy we rescued" someone called.

I looked past Winston to see a golden furred wolf with yellow eye's walking in,clearly a female, followed in by a taller grey furred wolf with a long dark furred mane, a white face and yellow eye's, and he was followed in by HOLY CRAP. Walking in behind the taller wolf was a much shorter,much cuter, male wolf with grey and white fur and the most beautiful light yellow eye's.

As soon as I saw the smaller wolf my chest tightened and my heart skipped a beat,he was the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen.

"Aw hello Kate, meet Armstrong, and Armstrong I'd like you to meet my daughter Kate..." he said pointing to the golden furred female who waved at me "... Hutch my 2nd in command..." Winston continued pointing towards the tallest wolf who smiled and raised his eyebrows for some reason when he was introduced, I could have sworn he even winked at me "... and there hunting partner, Candu he's the one who carried you back here." He finished pointing towards the smaller wolf.

'Candu, a cute name for a cute wolf' I thought growing a smile towards him but he didn't seem to pay much attention.

"Thank you all for bringing me back here, I would have probably died if it wasn't for you three" I said, when Kate shrugged

"Eh, it was nothing, anyone in this pack would have done the same" she said growing a smile

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" Hutch asked cocking his head to the side

"Oh, I was just explaining to Winston here that I was kicked out of my pack because of the color of my fur and how I was starving when you guys found me" I explained the whole time wanting Candu to say something but he just kept looking to the side of the cave not paying attention.

"I'm sorry for that" Hutch apologized, having sympathy in his tone

"Thanks" I said taking his applogy

"Speaking of Packs..." Winston spoke up "...I was going to ask you if you would like to join ours."

When he said that I grew a smile almost ear to ear

"REALLY, I can?"

Winston grew a grin at seeing how excited I was, chuckling a little bit as did the rest of the wolves

"Yes if you would like to, You can stay with Kate and her mate until you find a den of your own if that's alright with you Kate" he said turning to his daughter

"Of course, I'm sure Humphrey will be happy to have someone new living with us" she said making my excitement grow

"Then it's settled, you can live with Kate and Humphrey if you would like to stay with our pack... what do you say?" Winston asked

"OF COURSE,I WOULD LOVE TO STAY HERE" I yelled making Winston,Kate and Hutch chuckle and me blush a bit.

"Then Kate can you and Hutch help Armstrong over to your den?" he asked, Kate nodded in response "Then Armstrong you go with Kate and Hutch, and I'll check up on you in a bit okay?"

I nodded in response and Winston left after getting my response. Walking over towards Kate and Hutch when I tripped over the leftover caribou scraps and bumped into what seemed like would be Candu but I then fell into Hutch when he was turning to leave the den causing me to fall down while he stood still

"I'm SO sorry I should have been careful where I was walking" I applogized when Hutch helped me up

"It's okay, it was my fault for being there" he said his voice going threw me and causing me to shudder as he touched my fur to help me up.

After that I was helped out of Winston's den with the help of Hutch and Kate, mostly Hutch as I leaned most of my body weight on him which didn't seem to bother him at all, he was rather strong for an Alpha wolf, his muscles showed that, it wasn't until I fell into him that I noticed this but...

Hutch was pretty cute.


	2. Hutch's Proposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Armstrong's POV

When I arrived in Kate's den she and Hutch helped me settle down and made me comfortable in it laying down a bunch of dead grass for me to lay down on.

"So Armstrong are you hungry, if I remember correctly you haven't eaten in days" Hutch asked me laying down _extremely_ close to where I was.

"Yeah a little bit" I answered,then my stomach growled as if almost on que causing Hutch to chuckle and me to blush from embarrassment.

"Just a little bit huh?" he teased still chuckling when he put his tail on mine.

"Good, because it's time for Hutch, and I to go hunting with the others" she said heading towards the mouth of the cave and turning back towards Hutch and I "Come on Hutch we don't want to be late" Kate said urging him to follow her out.

"Can I ask a question first?" Hutch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why can't Armstrong stay with me?!" Hutch whined, putting his head on top of mine and making me blush wildly..

'Is he serious about this?' I asked myself rhetorrically.

"Because he said he wanted to stay here, but if he wants to you can ask him I guess" Kate answered, looking at me.

Hutch smiled looking at me and waiting to see if I had some sort of answer to the question and I sighed, looking at both of them as my ear started to twitch uncontrolably and I couldn't help it when it twitch. My ear has this nasty habit of twitching whenever I get nervous or embarrased, it was a family thing.

"So Armstrong? Would you like to stay with me?" Hutch asked, his head now under mine and wagging his tail as well.

I nodded slowly, he was so kind and gentle for an Alpha of his size and rank he wasn't anything I would have expected him to be when I first looked at him, but I wasn't sure if he even liked me, I was going completely on the fact that I had a crush on him, ever sensse I fell into and he helped me up. Even if I almost fell into Candu.

"Okay but at least let him rest a bit more, you can help him move into your den when he's good and rested" Kate said, smiling "Now come on, we have to go and pick up Candu before we go hunting"

Hutch huffed getting up before he rubbed up against me "Be safe Armstrong, I'll bring you back the biggest piece of meat I can find" he said. making my ear twitch.

Hutch noticed this and the sound of his gentle chuckle hit me when he went up to my ear, causing my whole body to freeze up. Meanwhile, Hutch was whispering into that very ear:

"...That ear of yours is very cute..."

He then walked off, winking back at me when Kate wasn't looking before disapearing into the distance and leaving me a blushing mess.

"Was he just...flirting?" I asked myself out-loud before shaking my head trying to get it out of my thoughts "No that's impossible" I said before putting my head over my paws and going to sleep, thinking about Hutch's smiling face when I did so.

Humphrey's POV

I was walking towards Kate and mine's den after getting a drink from the river hoping to see her again we hadn't been able to just be together for more than an hour because of her Alpha duties, but to much my surprise when I entered our den I didn't see Kate I saw an unfamiliar wolf with all jet black fur sleeping on a bunch of dead grass. I looked around to make sure it was my den and recognized all of it, so who was this wolf? I went over and nudged the wolf with my nose a bit only causing him to stir a bit in his sleep, so I nudged him a second time, but a little harder this time, and causing his eye's to open slowly revealing them to be a bright blue color.

"Um what are you doing in my den?" I asked him kindly, he shook his head to get rid of his daze before yawning

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"What are you doing in my den?" I repeated, the black wolf cocked his head to the side

"Your den...?" he asked with a long pause "Oh you must be Kate's mate, umm Huffphrey was it?" he asked, returning the smile.

"Humphrey, and how do you know Kate?" I corrected.

The black wolf got up with one paw tucked into his body before stretching out and standing up to reveal himself to be as tall as me.

"She helped save my life when I was kicked out of my pack and starving so she brought me back here to rest but don't worry, I'll only be staying here until she and Hutch come back" he explained

"Really! Aww that's my Kate she really care's about other's,when she want's to" I said adoring my mate at the moment. "So anyway what's your name stranger?"

The black wolf gained a smile and sat down on his haunches to offer me his paw "Armstrong, nice to me you Humphrey" I took his paw before also growing a smile

"Likewise, so you were kicked out of your pack?"

"Yeah, I was constantly picked on because of my fur color before I was kicked out of my pack by my own dad" Armstrong explained his ears going back and pressing against his skull.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I pointed out before he shook his head at my comment

"No you were just wondering, there's nothing wrong with that besides Winston let me join this pack" he said before there was a long pause, leaving me feeling awkward until Armstrong broke the silence:

"So your an Alpha?" he asked trying to start a conversation

"No I'm an Omega"

"Omega? I thought Alpha's and Omega's couldn't be mate's?" he asked cocking his head once more

"Well they couldn't but in this pack they can because of Kate and I" I pointed out before remembering all the journey's we had together

"And your a...?" I started

"Omega" he answered

"Perfect" I said before grabbing his collar of fur and dragging him out of the cave

"What are you doing?" he asked struggling from my grip

"I'm going to show you how to log sled" I said

"Log sled?"

Armstrong's POV

I was getting dragged out of Humphrey and Kate's cave by Humphrey towards the top of a hill where I saw three other wolves standing there putting a log at the edge of the hill just above the slope. One was a dark colored wolf who was the shortest out of the three, another was a tan colored wolf who was bigger than the others and the last was the tallest with a spike hair do and grey fur like Humphrey's.

"Oh, hey Humphrey about time you got here, who's that?" the dark wolf asked noticing me

Humphrey put me down before them on my rear end and pushed me forward

"Shakey, Salty, Mooch this is Armstrong a new member of the pack" Humphrey introduced, smiling at me then at his friends.

"Nice to meet you I'm Shakey" the dark wolf said shaking my none broken paw

"I'm Mooch" the biggest wolf said also shaking my paw

"And I'm Salty" the tallest said shaking my paw last

"Nice to meet you all I'm Armstrong" I said standing up from where I was

"So you going to log sled with us?" Mooch asked

"Log sled? What's that?" I asked before Humphrey picked me up by my scruff again and gently put me into the log

"Here we'll teach you on the job" Humphrey said before he to loaded into the sled followed by Salty, Shakey, then Mooch at the end.

"Just hold on and don't let go" Humphrey said as he and the other's started to lean forward with the log making to tip down the hill.

"Wait Humphrey I have a broken p..." I didn't get to finish before the log went down the hill.

Practically screaming my head off.


	3. Things Just Keep Getting Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Armstrong's POV

My heart was pounding in my chest, looking down the huge hill and seeing all of the rocks and trees that I might have to go down but my heart finally didn't explode when I felt a reasuring paw on my shoulder and the log stopped right when it was about to go down. Looking back, I saw that the one who stopped the log was none other than Hutch himself, he smiled at me before glaring at the other wolves in the log, a slight growl escaping his throat.

"WHAT do you four think you're doing?!" He asked, grabbing my scruff in his jaws and taking me out of the log, setting me down.

"We were just going for a log sledding session with our new friend!" Shakey answered, smiling at the older wolf.

"He's injured! If he went down that!" Hutch pointed down to the slope that the five of us were going to go down "He could have been hurt worse!"

"Hutch, its alright, I'm okay" I said, seeing that he was angry about the situation.

"I know but they could have hurt you even more!" Hutch growled, looking at the four wolves.

"Hutch back off!" Kate warned, getting in-between Hutch and her mate.

"Hutch, please calm down" I pleaded, looking at him.

Winston came from behind me with Candu, holding Hutch back as they tried to cool things down between Hutch and the others, while I thought that all of this was my fault. If I just stayed in the den none of this would have happened.

"Candu!" Winston called out, making the cute young wolf look at him "Take Armstrong to Eve, make sure that paw of his didn't get worse will you?"

"Yes sir!" Candu replied, standing as straight as he could to show that he got his Alpha's order before walking over to me.

"Can you walk?" He asked, the sounds of Hutch arguing with everyone over me were making it really hard to here Candu's low tone. But eventually, with some time, I was able to understand his simple question.

"Yeah, I can walk" I answered, giving him an assuring smile.

Candu sighed, looking at my paw before rolling his eyes and grabbing my hurt arm, flinging it over his shoulder, smirking.

"You don't look like you can"

Hutch went up to me and Candu, smiling at me before looking at his friend and speaking

"Candu take good care of him, for me will you?" he asked

"Sure thing Hutch" Candu replied before Hutch leaned towards my ear

"I'll see you once I'm done with my Alpha duties, and I'll bring that meat I promised then we can get you settled into my den" he said before giving my cheek a quick lick and running off with Kate to get the caribou. I watched him run off before Candu and I started to slowly walk towards Winston's den.

'Hutch seems to really care about me' I thought while walking towards the den I woke up in.

A while later...

When Candu and I got to Winston's den we were welcomed my Eve, Winston's mate and Alpha female of the pack, I quickly learned that she could be scary at time's when she threatened to rip my tail off if I did anything to anyone in the pack, luckily Candu was there to calm her down.

After she was done examining my paw and saying that it will take even longer to heal now thanks to my little "game" she left to join the pack in eating leaving Candu and I alone.

"So Candu why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked him only to receive a huff from him as he continued staring out of the den

"Okay I'm gonna guess you don't want to talk" I asked him again getting silence in return 'What's this guy's problem' I asked myself getting up and silently walking up to him before sitting down beside him

"So are you going to tell me what's the matter?" he rolled his eye's and the opposite direction from me muttering something I didn't catch.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" I said when he quickly turned towards me and gave me a dirty look

"I SAID STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE" he snapped at me causing me to jump back "JUST STOP THE ACT" he said once again before looking away again.

I gave him a minute before going back to his side again almost touching him this time

"I don't know what you mean, what act?" I asked, he sighed before lowering his head and sobbing

"Just stop I've been through it to many times to have _it _done again" he said trying to hold back tears, I felt sorry for him and lowered my head to his eye level

"What's _it?_" I asked him he took a quick glance before looking away again but in that quick glance I could have sworn I saw tears welling in his eye's

"Stop acting like you want to be a friend, they always do that but end up teasing me and hating me in the end" he sobbed

"But I do want to be your friend" I said trying to look at his face only to have him run out and leave me alone.

I was going to follow him when Hutch ran up from out of no where and smiled at me, a rather large piece of meat in his jaws and his tail wagging. He chuckled at his cute posture, he was quite charming when I got a good look at him, nice broad shoulders, tall, long mane which I found attractive.

"Got it!" He cheered, his sounds being muffled.

"Yes you did, thank you Hutch" I replied, smiling back as I took the piece of meat from him and touching his nose on purpose.

"Your welcome" He replied, smiling.

Hutch went deeper inside of the den while I laid the piece of meat on the ground, looking around the den and beginging to talk about helping me move into his den when I took the chance, knowing that he was busy and ran after Candu to make sure he was safe.

Candu's POV

I was running away from Armstrong towards my den hoping to get away from him and another person end up teasing me like all the other's who tried to be my friends. I ran at a constant speed before tiring out in front of a small stream, I glanced around to confirm I lost Armstrong and took a drink from the stream only to be interrupted from the two wolves I hate most in this world.

"Well hello shorty" I turned around to see Claw and Scar coming out of the tree's into my view grinning.

"Crying again I see" Claw said as she and Scar started to circle me, I quickly rubbed the tears off of my eye's and sniffled before turning back to Claw.

"I wasn't crying" I retorted only to have Scar chuckle behind me.

"Yeah you were we could hear it a mile away, you little crybaby emphasis on little" he teased before shoving me with his shoulder.

"I told you guys to stop calling me that" I growled.

"Did you hear that Claw the little crybaby doesn't like being called little" Scar said as he and Claw continued circling me.

"Maybe we should teach him to stop crying like a little Omega and buck up and be an Alpha for once" she suggested, it took me a while before I got what she meant.

"Yeah we should just give him a little _nip_ like a little pup" Scar said before he and Claw pounced.

I knew I couldn't take them on by myself but maybe I could just knock them down so I could escape. I grabbed Scar by the scruff and threw him down only to be tackled down by Claw but I luckily have fought these two more than once so I simply rolled back once she tackled and saw a chance to run with both of them on the ground, I quickly got up and ran for the clearing only to have my little victory against these two dashed when I felt a sharp pain on my back left leg I looked back and saw Claw with her teeth on my left hind leg. She pulled me by leg and held me down while Scar got up and walked up to us and unsheathed his claws.

"Now...I'm just going to give you a few little paper cuts like me" he said outlining the cuts on his face and legs, I started to squirm when Scar started to slowly lower his unsheathed claws down to my face, just when I was about to let them give me the "paper cuts" I closed my eye's waiting for it when I heard a yelp, and it wasn't coming from me, then the weight that hold me down also was gone with a single yelp and then the sound of paws running across dirt and water.

When I opened my eye's I no longer saw Claw and Scar but Armstrong above me panting with his broken paw tucked in and a few cuts across his shoulder and back, he snorted before turning towards me and shooting me a smile.

"You okay Candu?" he asked with concern.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was trying to find you when I saw those two wolves fighting you so I did the natural thing and fought them off" he said stopping his licking and helping me up.

"But why?" I asked getting up with his help.

"It was only natural, I mean what are friends for?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Friends?"

He chuckled before putting a paw on his shoulder, assuring me that he meant what he had said earlier.

"Yeah friends, I think this kind of proves I want to be your friend doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess so" I answered.

"ARMSTRONG!" We both turned around to see my friend and hunting partner Hutch with a piece of freshly caught caribou meat.

"Hutch!" Armstrong gasped, smiling and running up to him "Sorry about that! I wanted to make sure Candu was alright when he left the cave"

"Oh, okay, come on Armstrong, Winston want's to talk to you, and I brought your meat"

"Okay...will I see you later Candu?" he asked looking back at me

"Defiantly" I answered throwing him a smile before he walked off with Hutch behind him.

I sighed, thinking that I actually and finally had a friend beside Hutch, I mean he was a really good friend to me and I appreciated it but I still did want more and Armstrong seemed like a really good and loyal friend to have.

**Okay first off let me applogize for not updating in almost two weeks, I was having a lot of internet problems and I got myself distracted lol, I also need to write another chapter for The Reunion but first I need to update Ginga Densetsu Corvus, which is a M-rated story so please be patient and thankyou all. So please tell me how I did by reviewing and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time**


	4. It Just Got Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Armstrong's POV

"So Hutch, when am I moving in with you?" I asked, walking closer to the muscular wolf.

"Today!" Hutch replied, nudging me "I'm excited to finally have a den mate"

"As am I Hutch, but what did Winston want?"

"Oh he just told the Omega's you were hanging out with to watch you at Kate and Humphrey's den until I come back from doing some work, then I'll introduce you to your new home" He answered.

"But I don't need any pup sitters, I can take care of myself" I pouted.

I didn't like it that I had to be watched and cared for, it made me feel so small to everyone else in the packs.

"I know you can but it isn't really your call, and if you want to stay in this pack then you might want to cooperate" Hutch suggested, nuzzling me.

"Okay, I'll try, but don't blame me for breaking the rules" I replied, winking at him.

He chuckled, following me as I took the lead, looking back at him and smiling, he certainly was a cute one. I haven't been this attracted to a male sense someone I used to know pasted away. But I know to move on and that is what he would want me to. Maybe Hutch is the guy I was looking for.

The meeting with Winston and Eve was, never the less, scary, Winston is a really nice wolf but his mate, Eve, she could be a little...In my words, crazy. One second she would be nice and kind but the next she would snap and give a threatening experience. After surviving her, I was told that I had to stay at Humphrey and Kate's den for the day and then I would be able to go to Hutch's but until then Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch would have to watch me.

I didn't like it but I promised Hutch and Candu, who was there at the moment, that I would put up with it and just do what I was told so I went with Humphrey and the others, hoping I could somehow convince them to let me stay in the den by myself.

"Man is Eve harsh or what?" I asked when Shakey put a paw of my mouth.

"Shhh you don't want her to hear" he said looking around for Eve before taking his paw off of my mouth.

"So who's taking first shift?" Mooch asked.

Everyone looked around

"Honestly guys, can't you just say you were watching me?" I asked

"No way! If Eve finds out we didn't watch you she'll have our tails" Humphrey said holding up his tail "And I love my tail!"

"Okay I get it, so any volunteer's?" I asked not really caring who watched me, I thought they were all pretty cool guys. Humphrey held up his paw volunteering

"I will, it's my den anyway so you guys can go home for now" Humphrey said, we all nodded in agreement and headed our different ways.

When we arrived at the den Kate was up and at the entrance waiting for us with a smile, she seemed happy for some reason

"Kate what are you still doing up?" Humphrey asked, walking up to his mate and nuzzling her.

"It's the Moonlight Howl tonight Humphrey! Don't tell me you forgot" Kate asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

Humphrey scratched his forehead and chuckled. "No of course not!"

"What's the Moonlight Howl?" I interrupted, Humphrey and Kate exchanged looks before turning to me.

"It's basically when couple's and mates get together to howl with each other" Kate explained

"Yeah but you need a date to howl with" Humphrey added.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Kate asked, I shook my head and then Hutch came in panting with a piece of meat in his mouth

"Finally...Armstrong...I found you...I brought your meat" he said dropping the meat in front of me "Eat up" he added then coming up to me and licking my cheek causing me to blush.

Kate and Humphrey cocked an eyebrow at us and exchanged looks once again, I knew they noticed Hutch licking my cheek, how could you not? He was right there and he wasn't really trying to hide it.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Humphrey asked

"No! Nothing at all" I rejected feeling Hutch tense up beside me

"Okay then we'll see you two later take care" Humphrey said as he and Kate walked out of the den leaving Hutch and I alone.

Not that I minded.

"There isn't?" Hutch asked, I turned towards him to see him cocking his head to side with a sad look on his face. Realizing what I had done, I went up to his cheek and gave it a grateful lick on his cheek.

"Hutch I didn't mean what I said, I was just trying to... get them off my trail" I answered

"Why?" Hutch asked getting closer.

"Just...oh just personal reasons" I answered not ready to tell him about my old life.

"Okay... so are going to eat?" he said, I turned towards the meat he had brought in and sniffed it "It's caribou as I promised" he said getting a smile as I laid down and started to eat.

At first I thought he was just going to sit there and watch me as I ate but I was sorely mistaken. When I was done and full Hutch came up to me and laid down on top of me tucking me under himself,in a protective manner, his head on top of mine and paws on top of mine

"What are you doing Hutch?" I asked from under him.

"I was just getting comfortable" he chuckled, the feeling of his chest vibrating from talking sending shivers down my spine and relaxing me in a way "Are you comfortable?" he asked looking down at me.

Truth be told I was extremely comfortable under him it was so soothing.

"Yeah actually" I said with a growing smile.

"Good..." he said leaning his head downwards closer to my face "...because there's something I want to tell you" he continued, still leaning until our muzzle's were inches away, his eye's, why haven't I noticed how beautiful they were before, those light yellow orbs peering into mine, they were almost mesmerizing, I suddenly started to lean forward slowly as well.

"Yeah what is it Hutch?" I asked getting lost in his eye's, he leaned closer until our muzzle's almost were touching "I wanted to tell you that...I-I really like you"

Them, no matter if I tried to pull away, which I didn't, he kissed me. Rolling me over onto my back and wrapping his paws around my waist as i wrapped mine around the back of his neck, his nose touching mine in the process and you know what?

I kissed him back.

**Okay, updated :) I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it lol. Please tell me how I did by reviewing and...**

**Until Next Time.**


	5. Didn't Expect That

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Armstrong's POV

The kiss lasted a long time, his paws around my waist and mine around his neck, I didn't want it to end. He felt like the perfect wolf. His muscles, I could feel them as he laid on top of me. It felt so good to know that someone so perfect liked me and he was the one that kissed me!

His lips parted slowly, our eyes finally opening for the first time sense we started the kiss but we still kept our noses pressed against, gently rubbing them together. His eyes, they were so enchanting. Almost hypnotic. Our tails remained intwined, wagging together. Even if I can't remember when they got stuck together.

We were inseparable.

"W-wow..." He cooed, nuzzling me.

"Not bad for my first kiss" I giggled, returning nuzzle.

"Oh? I'm your first kiss?"

I nodded, licking his nose. We were together! Finally! Well, at least I hope so. But now, I don't even know what is going to happen, but as long as I have Hutch I'll be okay. As long as I have Hutch, I'll always be okay.

"So, do you want to move to the den tonight?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course, as long as you're there" I replied, smiling as well.

He chuckled, going under me and lifting up, easily picking me and begging to walk. Laying my head on his back, I almost fell asleep, his soft fur plus the constant rocking when he walked almost lulled me to sleep. The only thing that was keeping me from that was the fact that he was jumping over every log and rock that we came in contact with.

"Show off" I said, laughing a little from his back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He replied, sarcastically.

I sighed, nuzzling the back of his neck where all of his nice soft fur was bundled up. He was so nice and funny, I really did enjoy being around him. His presence just made me happy, it kinda reminded me of a certain someone I used to know.

Few minutes later

We finally arrived at his den, a very nice one. It was held up at the side of a hill and even though there wasn't a lot of room, which meant we would have to snuggle up together, it was really comfortable. Nice dry patches of moss and when he set me down on them I practically fell asleep right there.

"W-wow! I believe how soft this floor is!" I smiled, rolling around in the moss.

Hutch laughed quietly, standing over me and leaning down on top of me, our tails intwining together again and pushing our lips together. I don't know why I was surprised, I just was.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked when we finally separated.

"Do you really need to ask?"

I kissed him again. Not caring about what others would think about Hutch and I being together, I didn't need anyone else's opinion in the matter, I had Hutch and I was happy to be with him.

Two months later/Armstrong's POV

It's been a little over two months sense I relocated to the Western/Eastern pack, and I must say that I love it here! Humphrey and the guys have been keeping me company, we've been playing here and there and I feel as if there my brothers although they get scolded, and as do I, whenever we log sled by Hutch. But we still do it. Humphrey is still keeping my secret and, from what I can tell, hasn't told anyone. Humphrey and Shakey usually come over and visit me at my new den, Shakey is almost as good of a friend as Humphrey if not just as good so I trust him to.

Kate doesn't seem to mind me being here and usually just comes to say hi or pick up Humphrey when he's at my den, Winston stop's by about twice a week to check up on me and see if I got myself in any trouble yet. Eve still hates me, or just doesn't trust me, either way giving me a dirty look every now and then and talking down to me.

Hutch, what can I say, he's amazing! I love having him around and he almost always is, in fact the only time he isn't around is when he's hunting and I sometimes watch him hunt, he looks so good doing it to, he'll sometimes see me and show off but I don't mind it, it just makes me realize how cute my boyfriend is. Candu, my best friend, all most everyday comes to my den and talks with me he's extremely fun loving when we play, even though he always beats me, not to mention protective. Claw and Scar, who I just figured out were the two wolves that attacked Candu, are still picking on him and attacking him out of no where, sometimes I'm there to help him and sometimes I'm not, but Hutch always seems to come out and help him. Speaking of Hutch he's really nice too, passionate, protective, kind, bright and a bit of a flirt, but he's always there when I need him and saving me from Eve's constant bickering. He spends night's with me when need them and I love him dearly and I'm still loving it here and I won't want to go back to my stupid pack again. At least that's what I thought until today.

I woke up to the light streaming threw my cave and hitting my face, I slowly got up and yawned while stretching my front legs then back legs before going to the back of my cave to get a drink, I only got a few licks of water when someone interrupted me.

"Good morning Armstrong" I turned around and saw Hutch walking in with a smile.

"Morning Hutch" I said, he walked up chuckling and licked the dripping water from my chin.

"Your kinda messy" he said winking at me and going up and licking the excess water off of my chin.

"Thanks babe, what are you doing up so early?" I asked yawing once again.

"I have the day off and I wanted to go with you somewhere" Hutch said scratching behind his ear.

"Isn't that a date?" I asked cocking my head to the side, he stopped scratching behind his ear,walked up to me and licked my cheek.

"Not if you don't want it to be" I blushed at that, Hutch could always do that to me so easily.

"So what do you say?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know..." I said when Hutch nudged my shoulder with his

"Come on it'll be fun, just you and me" he said convincing me

"Fine we'll go" I gave up rolling my eye's, Hutch smiled and nibbled on my ear,causing me to blush harder

"Follow me then" he said leading me out of the den and who knows where.

Unknown POV

Where is he, how long have I been looking for that idiot, is he okay? I asked my self all these questions as a huge mountain came into view and I started to smell other wolves 'Maybe he's here' I thought as I sprinted for the huge mountain.

"I think he's here Dad" I said, looking at the older wolf behind me.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know, its just a feeling" I replied, looking around and feeling some sort of pull.

"Split up, and don't cause any trouble" My alpha and father ordered, walking away from me, not gibing me a chance to reply before he disappeared.

I sighed, deciding to ignore him for the few minutes I had and go looking for by little brother.

Minute's later I found myself looking down at some Omega's, about four, passing a berry up in the air laughing and enjoying the time, unfortunately the Omega I was looking for wasn't here. I jumped down from the ledge I was on and walked up to the Omega's and tapped the grey furred one on the shoulder startling him.

"Excuse me where's your Alpha?" I asked kindly

"Who are you?" he asked as he and the other Omega's backed up away from me, I didn't know what was intimidating about me was it my white fur,strong muscular build,or my blue eye's? None of which were intimidating at all but I still seem to frighten others

"I just want to know where your Alpha is, Omega" I said walking up to them.

"Why what do you want him for?" the fatter one asked.

"I'm looking for someone, someone probably new to this pack" I responded looking around, this looks like the kind of place he would like.

"Who are you looking for?" the blacker wolf asked.

"He has all black fur, blue eye's, about your height (pointing to the gray wolf who seemed to be the leader) and is an Omega, hear of him?" I asked backing them up into a tree

"Armstrong? What do you want with him?" the gray one asked standing tall against me

'So he is here' I pounced on top of the gray furred wolf and growled

"I'm here to take him back to his old pack, where is he!" I growled making the wolf put his tail in between his legs

"Who are you?" the other gray wolf with strange hair asked, I looked up at them and grinned

"I'm Leon...his older brother."

"Leon! I said no causing any trouble!"

I sighed, looking behind me to see the black and white furred wolf with blue eyes just standing there, with a disappointed look on his face like usual. He was and still is always so hard to please.

"Dad! They know where he is!"

"Get off of them then! This is no way to get information from another wolf Leon, and if you have to learn that..." He looked at the other wolves, making me get off of the one I was on and help him up "I'm sorry for my son's rudeness"

"W-who are you two?" The black furred wolf asked, shaking.

"This is Leon, my oldest son and I'm Vincent...his father"

**Okay, updated :) I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it lol. Please tell me how I did by reviewing and...**

**Until Next Time.**


	6. Leon and Armstrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Leon's POV

"This is Leon, my oldest son and I'm Vincent...his father" Dad answered.

"Armstrong has a brother?" the darkest one asked, looking at his friends.

I rolled my eyes, just wanting to get home and get away from all of this traveling.

"Yes, a very tired and very aggravated brother who wants to go home, so where is he?" I asked growling at the end.

"Leon! Back down!" Vincent growled, getting in front of me and apologizing for my 'rude behavior'.

"It's okay...Vincent was it?"

My father nodded.

"If Armstrong truly is your son then we'll lead you to him" The leader of the four wolves said and my father nodded again.

"Thank you, what are your names?"

"I'm Humphrey, this is Salty, Shakey, and Mooch" The leader introduced, pointing to and introducing each one of his friends.

"Well its a pleasure to meet all of you and once again I should apologize for my son's rude behavior" Dad apologized "He can act without thinking sometimes"

"Its okay Sir, but if you're looking for Armstrong he should be walking around here somewhere, he was going to meet up with us"

"Good, I thank you for your cooperation, would one of you be kind enough to lead me to your Pack's Alpha? I would like to tell him that we're here only for a little bit" Dad asked, looking at the three wolves when the one called Shakey walked up.

"I will, I guess"

"Thank you, lead the way if you would"

I watched as my Dad walked away with the black furred wolf and sighed, happy to have him leave my side for a while.

I sat down, facing away from the other wolves as they began to whisper, probably about me but I didn't care, if they started messing around with me I wouldn't care, I could kill them if I wanted to.

"So...you're Armstrong's brother?" Humphrey asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just, you don't look much like him, you kinda look like the exact opposite of him, minus the blue eyes" Mooch replied.

"He got my fathers black fur and I got my Mom's white fur, simple" I answered, rolling my eyes.

I heard them mumble something together and, thinking they were insulting me, I ran at Humphrey and pinned him to the ground again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"N-nothing!" He said, putting up his paws.

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice behind me, one that I grew up with and will never forget.

"Leon?"

Turning around, I saw my little brother standing there, his head tilted and with him was a much taller wolf, even taller than me as he raised an eyebrow at me while keeping really close to my brother.

"Armstrong!" I yelled getting of the wolf I was on and ran over to my idiot of a younger brother and drew him into a hug.

"I found you! Finally I found you!" I said almost crushing him in the hug.

"What are you doing here Leon?" Armstrong managed, gasping for air, I let go of him and licked his forehead

"I tracked you down after all this time and I'm here to bring you back" I said growing a smile.

"But I don't want to" once he said that my smile disappeared and I looked at him straight in the eye's, they told me that what he was saying was true.

"Armstrong, who is this?" The wolf beside him asked.

"Oh, Hutch this is Leon, my older brother, and Leon this is my...friend Hutch" Armstrong introduced, I looked at this 'Hutch' and I noticed how tall he was, he was about three inches taller than me and I was one of the tallest in our pack!

"Nice to meet you Hutch" I said offering my paw, he looked down at it and snorted.

"You're here to take Armstrong back?" he halved growled, I found it amusing how he was trying to intimidate me.

"Yes, but first I need to see the Alpha of this pack, where is he?" I asked looking.

"Armstrong after you left, I went to Mom and Dad, a few of us did, and we all wanted to get you back...just please come home" I pleaded.

Armstrong shook his head, not wanting to but I figured he would do something like this.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to go sooner or later, but for now, I'm going to go talk to that new Alpha of yours, I'll see you later little brother, and you to...Hutch..." I assured, following my fathers tracks to my little brother's Alpha.

Armstrong's POV

I walked up and help dust Humphrey off while Hutch stared in the direction Leon and Winston went.

"Humphrey are you okay?" I asked as he dusted himself off with the help of the rest of us.

"Yeah I'll be okay" Humphrey answered cracking his back.

"So your brother's an Alpha I'm guessing?" Shakey asked.

"Yeah, he's the best hunter in the pack" I said hearing Hutch give a huff in the background.

"Are you going to go back?" Mooch asked making everyone else look down at the ground, then Hutch walked behind me,he reached from behind me and softly licked my cheek, full aware the guy's were here, but I'm sure he didn't care.

"Are you?" he asked me, I blushed at this, the feeling of all eye's on me, it was nerve wrecking.

"No I don't want to, not after what they all did to me, I'll never go back" I swore.

"Then let's go tell your _brother _that your staying here" Humphrey said gaining a smile as the rest of the Omega's cheered a

"Yeah" and followed Humphrey to Winston's den.

"Armstrong?" I turned and was then nuzzled from the side of my cheek by Hutch.

"Please don't leave" Hutch said trying to hold back tears which made me tear up and return his nuzzling.

"I won't, I promise, I love you to much to leave you" I promised, we stood there for a minute with each other before I got him to calm down and stop his sniffling.

"We better go and find out what's going on" I suggested to Hutch as we walked side by side to Winston's den.

When we arrived at the den I could see Humphrey and the rest of my Omega friends standing outside and listening and along with Candu who smiled when he saw me as I smiled back.

"Hey guys what's happening?" I whispered walking up to them. "Shhhh they don't know were here" Salty silenced.

"Leon does" I said and was followed by a voice in the cave.

"Yeah I do"

"Told you" I grinned.

"Armstrong you can come in with Hutch and Candu" Winston said, I looked back at Candu and Hutch who nodded me and with a sigh I went inside of the cave.

As soon as I walked in I was greeted with laughter from Winston and Leon, then I saw someone I never would have expected to see. My Dad. Why was he here?! I don't want him here! He just stared at me and kept his head low, he looked like he wanted to say something but coudn't muster up the courage. I felt my whole body begin to shake with fear after remembering how I was kicked out and Hutch, seeing my discomfort, nuzzled me and all of my fears went away.

"Ah Armstrong, Hutch, Candu why don't you three have a seat" Winston suggested.

"Yes sir" Hutch and Candu said simultaneously, they were always like this whenever around Winston, and took a seat next to me

"Leon here has been telling me about his hunting trips and your Father was just telling me about when you were a pup" Winston said.

"I thought he would" I said glaring at my older brother who smiled back.

"So anyway Leon, Vincent, what is your purpose for coming?" Winston asked, My Dad cleared his through before speaking to him, taking his eyes off of me for that brief period of time.

"Winston, sir, I would like to take my son back to our pack" he said sounding formal, from my side I could hear low growling coming from Hutch, I put my tail on his to calm him down which seemed to work.

"Winston with all do respect, I would like to stay here" I responded, Leon and my father both turned towards me and gave me a glare while Hutch put his tail on top of mine and smiled.

"I don't think Armstrong wants to leave, I'm sorry for the waisted journey" Winston apologized, just when I thought that it was all alright Leon spoke up.

"I guess we did, but with your permission Winston sir we would like to stay for a couple of day's to regain some energy, we had a long journey here and we're quite tired" Leon explained, Winston smiled and nodded.

"Of course, you two can stay with Armstrong if you would like, I'm sure you three have a lot to catch up on" he said making my smile go away.

"Thank you sir and have a good day" Dad said walking out of the cave along with my brother before turning back to me.

"You going to show me where you live brother?" he asked, I nodded with a fake smile and lead the way to my den with Leon behind me and Candu and Hutch behind him giving him angry stare's.

Looking back at my Father I saw him, look at me for a split second before looking to Hutch and turning his back to both of us, walking once again into Winston's den.

**Finally! I got to work on this, I haven't been able to write the stories as much as I would like to but I finaaly got to do it and well here we are, I hope you all enjoyed and please review and tell me how I did or if you want something to happen and I might consider it :) Well as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Big Favor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Candu's POV

Hutch and I followed behind Armstrong and his brother, Leon, man did I not like this guy, he was just so oh what's the word STUCK UP, when I first saw him I knew how stuck up he was, once he saw me while he was walking with Winston he didn't even give me a glance and shoved me aside and now I learn that he want's to take Armstrong away from Jasper! My best friend besides Hutch and judging from how the taller wolf was That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Hutch's POV

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Ugh just being around him was making me angry! He took constant glances back at us while Armstrong and I walked together, keeping the gap between us as small as possible. He seemed to be smirking at us before looking where he was going then turning back once more about every fifteen seconds.

I growled at him and he turned back around, smirking before Armstrong nudged me rather hard and told me to stop, but that didn't mean I didn't do it behind his back.

Once we entered Armstrong and I's den Leon immediately started to investigate the whole place,grunting everytime he saw something he didn't like, which was about every few feet, which kinda got me mad how he didn't like the den I had been living in with Armstrong sense he came here.

"Is something the matter Leon?" I half growled

"Oh no...just...looking" he said not turning to face me

"Well...you must be tired Leon, what about you rest?" Armstrong offered

"Na, I think I'm going to go get something to eat" Leon said stopping his inspection and heading towards the mouth of the cave before I ran over in front of him and stopped him

"Candu and I haven't gone hunting yet today Leon, so there won't be any" I said stepping in front of him, Leon got wide eyed and turned to Candu

"He's an Alpha?" he asked pointing at my fellow Alpha.

"Yeah, Candu is an Alpha along with Hutch" Armstrong confirmed, Leon stared at him and then laughed.

"I didn't know they made pups hunt in this pack." Candu immediately lunged at Leon only to be stopped by me and Armstrong about a foot away from Leon who was laughing to himself.

"Pup has a temper" he chuckled as Candu continuely tried to desperately claw and bit at his face.

"Who's pup is he?" Leon asked Armstrong.

"He's not a pup, he's an adult Leon." Armstrong said still holding Candu back until he stopped and eventually calmed down.

"Could have fooled me" Leon teased, smirking and rolling onto his back, apparently bored with doing nothing as I nuzzled Armstrong and made sure he was okay, I always had a nasty habbit of doing that.

After a long awkward silence Leon yawned and started to go out of the cave.

"Where are you going this time?" Armstrong asked as he recieved licks on the cheek from me.

"I'm going to get something to eat"

"But Hutch and Candu haven't gone hunting yet!"

"Don't care I'm hungry and I'll get something to eat, maybe I'll go hunt a caribou or something" Leon said before going outside and leaving us alone.

"FINALLY!" Candu smiling as he got up and stretched

"Shhh, he'll still be able to hear you" Armstrong whispered "I'm sorry I just really don't like him" Candu admitted.

"Neither do I" I agreed, Leon was deffiantly annoying but I had to give it to him, he was sorta...attractive, in a way, certainly not as attractive as my Armstrong but still I could see why he would have females all over him.

"I know, he can be a little blunt and...well full of himself, but he's only here for a couple of day's, so just at least try to get along with him, he is my brother" Armstrong suggested, Candu and I pouted for a little bit before nodding in agreement just when Humphrey came in to come for Armstrong.

"Hey Armstrong, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked poking his head in.

"No, we were just talking, what's up?" Armstrong asked, tilting his head.

"Remember today was when I wanted you to meet Lily, Kate's sister?" Humphrey asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh right, Hutch, Candu I'll see you guys later okay?" he asked.

"Sure thing lovely" I said

"Yeah, go have fun" Candu agreed, Armstrong hugged us both and said his good bye's before leaving with Humphrey, leaving Candu and I alone in an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go tell Winston we got Leon situated" Candu spoke up heading to the mouth of the cave before I put a paw on his shoulder stopping him.

"Candu wait" I said stopping him in his tracks.

"Why what is it?"

"C-could you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"Uhhhhhh sure...what is it?" Candu asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you could distract him" I asked, waiting eagerly for his answer

"What do you mean '_distract_'?" Candu asked.

"I wanted to take Armstrong out tonight, maybe even go to the Moonlight Howl and I was kinda hoping that you could distract Leon for me, all I need is a few hours, I swear!" I offered.

"What?! No! I can't deal with Leon for ten minutes let alone a few hours!" He objected, raising his voice in protest.

"Please Candu?! I just need a few hours thats all! I'd really owe you one! Please?! As a friend?"

Candu sighed, looking down at the ground before taking a huge sigh and looking back up at me.

"Fine, I will" He answered. making me smile "But you owe me big time after this"

I nodded, thanking him big time before running off to get everything ready for my big date with Armstrong.

**Okay heres the next chapter and just in case any of you are wondering no there will not be a pairing between Candu and Leon lol those two are just to different in my oppion don't you think? Well anyway please review and tell me how I did and...**

**Until Next Time!**


	8. New Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Armstrong's POV

As Humphrey and I walked towards his den so I could meet his sister in law and her mate I kept thinking about Candu and Hutch and how they were handling Leon, I knew he could be annoying and sometimes one of the wolves from my old pack would pick a fight with him but I got distracted when Humphrey spoke up.

"Sooooo Armstrong how are things going with and Hutch?" he asked, I blushed a little, knowing that he didn't know about our relationship.

"E-everything is great I get along just great with him" I said with a smile.

"But the question is are you dating him?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

I kept silent for a moment, thinking about my answer, "Dating him?! Why would I dating him?!"

"I don't know, you two seem abnormally close" Humphrey said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ummmmmm we're just good friends" I said thinking about spending more time with Hutch.

"Well I hope you make the right decision when you choose to date him" Humphrey said patting me on the shoulder,

"B-but I'm not going to date him!" I argued.

"Suuuuurrrreee you won't" He smirked, walking ahead.

I blushed, keeping my head down, I didn't even remember showing signs that I liked Hutch in front of Humphrey, heck I was pretty sure that I was in love with that wolf but I couldn't be sure, maybe Humphrey knew if someone was in love, I mean he was the one along with Kate that allowed Alpha's and Omega's to be mates.

"How did you and Kate know you loved each other?" I asked looking at my friend, Humphrey immediantly turned to me and got wide eyed.

"Well I loved her sense we were little pups, but if I did had to chose about what sealed the deal it was probably... when we howled."

"Howled?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup, when Kate and I howled on this train I knew she was the one for me" he answered looking up at the sky, probably remembering when he howled with Kate.

"So I should howl with someone?" I asked, I couldn't think about the last time I howled with anyone but myself.

"Yeah, It would probably be a good idea to howl with Hutch" Humphrey said just as his den got in view and causing me to blush.

Once in the den I saw Kate and Winston talking with two other wolves, one was a reddish colored male wolf with green eye's and cuddling with him was a white colored female with purplish eyes, Humphrey and I were then noticed by all four wolves and they smiled at us as we walked in.

"Hey Coyote, how's it going? Oh and who is this?" the reddish furred wolf asked.

"I'm Armstrong nice to meet you" I spoke for myself holding out my paw to introduce myself.

"Likewise, I'm Garth, and this is my wonderful mate Lilly" Garth said nuzzling his mate.

"Hello!" the white wolf known as Lilly said.

"When did you arrive in Jasper?" Garth asked, when I was about to answer Humphrey, of course, answered for me

"He arrived about two months ago because he had different fur!" Humphrey lied winking at me as if he really knew, he couldn't...could he?

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that" Lilly said

"Don't worry every things better now that I live in Jasper and I hope to get to know you two better" I responded smiling.

Leon's POV

I was stalking my prey, a caribou that I had been watching for about an hour and I was about to get my chance to pounce as it came closer.

'Just a bit closer' I thought to myself, as if by que the caribou came to a closer patch of grass.

'There it is, NOW'S MY CHANCE' I thought I got ready to spring when all of a sudden...

"HEY LEON!" someone yelled, the caribou looked up and then started to run away and I missed my chance of getting my food, I turned to were the voice was and saw that short wolf that Armstrong was with back in the den walking up to me.

'What does he want?' I asked myself iritated from losing my catch.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I just wanted to talk" the short wolf said.

"About what? Also how can it be important enough for you to interrupt me during a hunt?" I growled watching him.

"I uhhhh...just wanted to invite you to the Moonlight Howl tonight" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the Moonlight Howl?" I asked getting a chuckle from him.

"I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of the Moonlight Howl neither did Armstrong" he said, not really answering my question.

"So are you going to tell me what it is or are you going to stare at me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, well anyway it's basically when you hook up with someone and you two howl together" the shorter one said.

"And your telling me this why?" I growled

"I uh..." He stopped gulping and sighing before looking directly at me "wanted you to come and meet the pack almost everyones going to be there"

"I don't care about that kind of stuff" I grunted then turning to leave when they both got infront of me.

"Oh no I insist! You should get to know the members of your brother's new pack, to see if there alright by your standards" he said.

I pondered these thoughts for a bit he spoke up once more, convincing me.

"There will be girls there" he offered making it sound tempting, I cocked my eyebrows at that.

"Really now?" I asked, getting a nod.

"Okay you've got me convinced, where is it?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up when it's time, with Armstrong and Hutch of course" He informed.

"Okay, see you then" I said walking back to Armstrong's den.

Candu's POV

I watched as Leon dissapered in the distance before Hutch came out from a nearby bush, smirking.

"Okay we got him, so what now?" I asked, Hutch smiled and turned to me.

"We have to find him a date" he said making me cock my head.

"Where are we going to find _him_ a date?" I asked, Hutch started to walk and I followed him.

"I think I might know someone who will" he said.

"Who?"

He looked back at me and shook his head chuckling a little bit while still walking, probably thinking about his plan but only he knew who would actually go on a date with...Leon.

"It's all part of the plan, just trust me" he said chuckling.

"Fine" I shrugged.

'I hope he knows what he's doing' I thought to myself.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now who do you think is going to be Leon's date this time? ;) Review who you think it is or just PM me. Please review and tell me how I did or if you have suggestions for the story. Now, as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	9. Hutch's Plan Put Into Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Humphrey's POV

I watched as Armstrong made great friends with Garth and Lilly, which was a relieve, I thought that Garth would have a problem with Armstrong as he did me but the two seemed to becoming close friends, and Lilly was even better, the two were sharing jokes and talking to each other like they were brother and sister. Meanwhile Kate, Winston, and I watched them with smiles and joining in on the conversation once and a while.

"Hahaha, Humphrey where did you find this guy? He's hilarious!" Garth asked nudging Armstrong.

"Well I didn't find him... Kate did." I answered, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well technically Candu and Hutch did, I just helped them carry him" Kate corrected.

"So Armstrong why don't you tell us about yourself?" Lilly asked taking a seat next to Garth and cuddling with him.

For a moment, Armstrong watched them and smiled and from that I was guessing he was thinking about Hutch and him.

"Well it's really a boring story..." Armstrong started.

"I doubt it, come on tell us" Garth pleaded.

"Fine... Well it all started when I was kicked out of my old pack for the color of my fur..." I listened as Armstrong told the story I had heard plenty of times before, about his trip from some where in the northern Yukon to here in Jasper and meeting Kate, Winston and I, of course leaving a little detail Hutch, but I payed attention none the less

"...then Hutch let me live with him in his den and ever sense then things have been going great" Armstrong finished, I looked at Garth and Lilly both with sad expressions.

"Wow thats a harsh life" Garth said.

"It was but it's better now that I live here" Armstrong said with a smile.

"You forgot about the part when your brother comes and fails to bring you back"

We all turned to see Leon walking into the den with a smile on his face and switching his glances between Kate and Lilly.

Armstrong's POV

'Uhh what is he doing here?" I asked myself rolling my eye's as soon as I heard Leon's voice, I watched him walk up to Kate and take her paw in his and kiss it

"Well hello there, I don't believe we met" he said, Humphrey growled and I went up to Leon and pulled him out of the cave by his ear making him whimper the whole way.

Once we were out of the cave and far enough for Humphrey and the others to not hear us I let go of Leon's ear, letting him rub his sore ear.

"What do you think your doing?" I growled

"Nothing. When did you get so rough?" Leon said rubbing his sore ear.

"I spar with Candu and Hutch a lot, now answer my question!" I requested.

"I was looking for you, Candu and Hutch said that they wanted me to go with you guys to the Moonlight Howl!" he said chiperly, his tail wagging in excitement.

"We're going to the Moonlight Howl tonight?" I asked cocking my head to the side, I didn't hear anything about that from Hutch or Candu.

"That's what they said, I just wanted to check in on it and I see what you were doing, I'm going to see if I can find something to eat, your boyfriend and that small wolf interrupted my hunt" he said and before I could say anything he was off and out of sight.

'When did we agree were going to the Moonlight Howl?' I thought when Garth and Humphrey walked out of the den to join me.

"Armstrong, who was that?" Garth asked.

"That was just my idiot of a brother, Leon" I answered rolling my eye's.

"He's a bit of a flirt" Humphrey suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"He's just like that, but don't worry he won't be here much longer" I assured 'Hopefully'

"I'll see you guys later I got to go check up on something" I said starting to turn

"Okay see you later" Garth said heading into the den with Humphrey

'I've got to see what's going on.'

Hutch's POV

"Almost time Candu" I said as we waited in Armstrong's den.

"You still haven't told me who his date is" Candu whined as he sat beside me.

"Didn't I tell you to _not _worry about it?" I asked rhetorically.

"I know but I can't handle it...I'm really curious, I mean who would want to date him?! Did you lie to her?" he whined more.

"You'll find out soon, once Leon comes then I'll take you and him to were his date is and we'll-" I started but was interrupted by my fellow Alpha.

"I thought we were meeting her here?" Candu objected.

"Nope we have to meet her somewhere else that only I and her know" I answered.

"When?" he whined again, I sighed and laid quiet until he began pacing around me.

"I told you once Leon comes" I assured him and surely enough we saw him coming up the hill.

"Speak of the devil" I whispered laughing to Candu as he laughed back.

"Heard that" Leon yelled, coming into the den with us.

"Ah Leon, are you ready for the Howl?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yup, although I still haven't eaten" Leon said rubbing his stomach and whimpering a little.

"We'll get you something to eat once were there... now let's go!" I said leading the two out of the den and hoping my plan wouldn't fail.

30 minutes later

"Ughhhh when are we getting there?" Leon whined, almost sounding like Candu at the moment, I ignored him and kept walking forward.

"We're here" I announced, sitting down and looking at the two wolves.

"Where exactly are we?" Leon asked, tilting his head and looking around.

"You'll see" I answered, smiling.

Candu looked at Leon before nudging me and taking me away from ear shot from Leon, esspecially sense he had such amazing hearing.

"Where's Leon's date?" Candu asked still looking around.

"Look, Candu, this is probably going to be the biggest thing I have ever asked you to do..." I started.

Candu pieced it together sooner then I thought and got wide eyed, shaking his head frantically.

"NO! No! No! No! I am not taking HIM on a-"

"I'm not asking you to go on a date with him! I just need you to distract him for a while" I requested, putting on a nervous smile.

Candu shook his head more, looking back at Leon who was complaining about being hungry again, before turning back to me and pointing at the white furred wolf.

"HIM?! He's so infuriating!" He objected.

"Please Candu? I just want to take Armstrong out without any interruptions, we hardly ever get to go out without someone bothering us either with my Alpha duties or Humphrey and the others wanting him, please? I'll owe you one!"

Leon then started to call us over, being bored and impatient as he was and as well as hungry.

I looked back at Candu again, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, a BIG one"

He sighed, glancing at Leon then at the ground and scratching up a little dirt in the process before gritting his teeth, growling, then looking back up at me.

"Okay, I will, but! You owe me BIG time" He said.

I blew up, hugging the smaller wolf and thanking him plenty of times. I was finally going to be able to have some alone time with the wolf I loved, I planned it perfectly. The Moonlight Howl, distracting Leon, where we were going to be when the moon was at its highest. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Thank you so much Candu! I promise I'll repay you!" I thanked, still hugging the wolf.

"Okay, okay, now lets go get Armstrong and get this over with, I don't want to spend anymore time with Leon then I have to" Candu informed.

I guess it wasn't a good time to say that I was planning on having as much time with Armstrong as I could. Eh, he'll forgive me sooner or later.

"Okay, thanks again" I thanked once more, smiling as we walked back to Leon.

"Your welcome, you're lucky you're you and Armstrong are my best friends" He replied.

Sighing happily, we made Leon follow us before heading out to go find Armstrong, luckily


	10. Getting A Date for The Howl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Armstrong's POV

After the brief talk with Garth, Lilly, Humphrey and the others I sought out Hutch Candu and Leon but no one I asked had seen them in a long time. I went to my den, but found no one there. I looked at the stream and only found Shakey there and he had not seen them either, then at Winston's den, the leftovers, and there own dens, all I did not find them in.

"Where are they?" I asked out loud heading back to my den, when I arrived there I found Humphrey and Garth with there mates wait there for me.

"Hey Armstrong!" Lilly said once she saw me.

"Oh uh hello Lilly, Garth, Kate, Humphrey. What are you guys doing here?" I asked happy to see them all.

"We wanted to stop by and ask if you wanted to go to the Moonlight Howl tonight?" Humphrey offered staying close to.

Ah yes the Moonlight Howl that my boyfriend and best friend invited my brother to. Just perfect now I had to find out why on earth they would invite my brother and keep him entertained in some way or form, maybe if we tied him up...

"Umm sure but aren't I supposed to have a date to go to a Moonlight Howl?" I asked.

"Yes, but we just want to go and hang out for a bit" Garth answered.

I thought about all we could do there and I realized in the two months that I've been here I still haven't gone to a single Moonlight Howl. I heard about it in the first days I was here but never once did I even consider going to one.

"I don't know...I don't know if it'll feel right to go with out a date" I admitted.

"Then I'll go with you" a voice announced.

I turned to see Hutch, Candu and Leon. Hutch was walking up with an arrogant smile that I haven't seen before. I kinda liked it!

"Hutch! There you are...where have you been?" I asked running up and nuzzling into my boyfriend's neck, earning a chuckle from him.

"I was hanging out with your brother and Candu actually" Hutch answered answered nuzzling back.

"Really how did that go?" I asked, looking at Candu and Leon who were facing away from each other.

"It was okay..." Leon answered, getting a nod from Candu in agreement.

Candu was blushing a deep scarlet, shaking a little but for a reason I did not know why and Leon seemed bored or angry, which ever it was meant it wasn't going to be good. He gets annoying when he's bored and he gets irritating when he's angry. Yet I still didn't know why Candu would be blushing.

"Whats wrong with them?" I asked

"Nothing, I'll tell you later" Hutch answered looking back at Candu and smirking before kissing my cheek when we heard a whistle from Humphrey and the others.

"Aww I knew there was something between you two" Kate said confirming she was the one who whistled.

"You don't mind" I asked "You know me liking males?"

Then, unexpectedly, everyone shook there heads.

"We don't mind" Garth spoke up.

"Besides we kinda knew"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Humphrey

"It was you wasn't?" I asked.

"No,no,no it wasn't me they just figured it out!" Humphrey said protecting himself.

"Am I really that readable?"

"YEAH" everyone said simultaneously.

I blushed, feeling Hutch chuckle and bring me close to him, his paw around my shoulder as he held me near, trying to comfort me in a way.

"So what do you say want to come with us to the Moonlight Howl?" Lilly asked one more time, I looked from them to Hutch and he looked down at me and I once again found myself mesmerized in his eyes.

"Sure, as long as I can go with Hutch" I answered, nuzzling him.

"Okay we should go there right now it's getting late" Garth insisted.

I took a glance outside and found the sun was set and the moon was starting to beam it's light.

"Then let's go" I confirmed following everyone outside with Hutch at my side.

While we walked towards the mountain where everyone howled together I started to get curious about what Hutch felt about all of this. I knew I loved him and he loved me but how would he feel about finally howling with me? And what was Leon going to do the whole time? He better not get bored and then start bugging Hutch and I.

But judging from how loud he was talking with Candu and how they seemed to be getting along at the moment. They laughed and joked but I couldn't tell what or who about from how low they were speaking, all I knew was that it was something.

Maybe they were actually getting along.

"I can tell your stressing" Hutch said smiling, how was he always able to read my mind?

"I am a bit" I responded "How can you tell?"

"When ever your nervous or stressing your left ear twitches" Hutch answered looking at the road ahead.

I looked up at my ear and saw it moving back and forth at a rapid speed, I put my paw over it to stop it while still walking only receiving a slight whine from Hutch in protest.

"Why'd you stop, it's really cute" he said removing my paw and exposing my moving left ear, also causing me to blush and immediantly pull away.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just...aren't you worried what people will think once they see us you know...together?" I asked worried, Hutch still had kept the same face on the whole time.

"Not at all" he answered, winking at me.

"But everyone knows you here, aren't you worried that they will tease you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Nope...and you want to know why?"

"Why"

Hutch then looked back at me and licked my forehead before nuzzling my cheek

"Because I'm with you and I don't care what people say or think about it, if they don't it like then they don't have to stick around, this is the only time I will get to _actually_ howl with you and I don't want it to be ruined, I want to show how I really feel about you" Hutch explained, his words touching my heart and causing tears to well up in my eyes

"I love you Hutch" I said, he smiled and kissed my forehead but I strangely found that was not enough.

"You missed, my lips are up here" I said, finding it a little cheesy, but I stopped walking, leaned in and kissed him on the lips, like a human, and found it amazing! It was nothing like a simple lick on the cheek as usual. No. It was much more...passionate, I felt more in love with Hutch then I did before, like the kiss showed me more of him that I had not seen.

In a way, it showed how much we loved each other to each other, it showed how we truly felt about one another.

It showed we loved each other.

We continued to kiss like that for the next minute or so until we broke apart for air, staring at the other's eyes.

"That was..." he started but I interrupted him.

"Amazing?" he drew me in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips which I saviored to the full extent.

"Yeah"

"Ah come on guys save it for the howl." Humphrey yelled from ahead of us, getting elbowed by his mate.

"He's right you know" I agreed, Hutch nodded and then we walked side by side the rest of the way with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine.

Yeah I had the most perfect relationship I could ask for.

**YES! I updated lol I hope I didn't make many mistakes this time I've been trying to work on that, if you have any requests on any of my stories tell me and I'll see what I can do, please review and tell me how I did and now...**

**Until Next Time.**


	11. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C, Armstrong.**

Alpha and Omega: The Outcast (Alternate Ending)

Armstrong's POV

Once we all arrived I looked up at where couples were getting together and/or getting ready to howl and I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach from the nervousness so I saught the comforting voice of my boyfriend.

"H-hutch?" I asked looking at my date.

"Yeah? What's the matter Armstrong, you look...distressed?" he asked nuzzling my shoulder.

"I don't feel good" I said as my stomach churned and ached.

"Do you need to lie down?" Lilly asked from my other side, making sure I was okay.

"No I'm just a little...nervous" I answered feeling like I had to throw up.

"Yeah we can tell" Garth chuckled pointing at my now twitching left ear, this time I let it twitch and Hutch started to nibble on it causing me to blush when he did it in front of everyone, especially my brother who was still aside with Candu.

"Don't be, I'll be right by your side to help you" he said effectively cheering me up just like how he was always able to do.

"Thanks love" I said putting my head under his chin and enjoying his warmth before the howl.

"You two really are a cute couple" Kate praised.

"You think?" I asked from below Hutch's chin

"Yeah you two are so cute" Lilly agreed, earning a nod form both Garth and Humphrey, sighing happily at their support, I kissed his nose before I looked around and noticed that my brother and Candu were suddenly gone.

"Candu? Leon?"

Leon's POV

"So...you're my date..." I sighed, looking at the smaller wolf as he sat near me.

Candu nodded, blushing and looking away from me.

"I guess so"

Ugh...I don't know why I even accepted his offer to take me out on a date, I barely know him and I'm guessing he doesn't like me that much.

"So what do you Alpha's do when you want to have a good time?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Usually, I hang out with Armstrong" He answered.

I rolled my eyes, bored out of my mind already with hanging out with him.

"Did you want to go do something?" He asked, looking at me.

"Of course, thats why I came isn't it?"

"Well then I guess we could go to the lake" He suggested, looking up at the sky.

"Fine, I need to bath anyway" I answered.

Candu got up and began walking, of course I followed him not knowing any of the locations around Jasper Park and honestly I didn't really want to sense I was planning on leaving soon but where was Dad this whole time? After we arrived he sorta just dissapeared all of a sudden and I haven't seen him around sense.

Maybe he was with Winston, they seemed to get along but knowing him he'll appear at the worst possible moment for either Armstrong or I. I hope it wasn't me, he isn't the kindest wolf I know.

Before I knew it, Candu and I had arrived at the lake and it was better than I thought, the water was crystal clear to the point where I could see the bottom even in the night and the moon reflected clearly off of it.

"Here we are..." Candu sighed

"Good, I needed to bath its been a while and my fur is filthy" I responded, walking in slowly and feeling that the water was just the right temperature for me as I walked in to the point where I could sit.

I slowly began washing the dirt and leaves out of my pure white fur and the moon helped me by illuminating the area just enough so it was like I was in the daylight and on top of that my white fur began to slightly glow from the shine and as I went under the water and rose up I felt like I was being watched.

Turning completely around, I saw Candu on the shore, staring at me with a blush across his face and when our eyes connected he turned away, shuffling one paw over the other.

I raised an eyebrow at his reaction, was he watching me while I was bathing?

I knew he was friends with that wolf Hutch who did have the hots for my brother but I doubt that he's the kind of male that would enjoy another males company.

"Candu?"

He looked at me, a blush still on his face and very noticeable even in this dim lighting.

"Y-yeah"

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, p-perfect..."

I turned around again begining to wash my fur again while being satisfied with his answer.

"Just perfect..."

Candu's POV

"Wow..." I whispered, watching Leon bath.

I couldn't believe that I was checking him out, Leon, of all wolves in Jasper Park but I couldn't take my eyes off of him no matter how much I tried.

He had such an amazing figure for a male, almost perfect curves that could make a mouth water and for me it was. I was practically drooling over him and blushing at the same time a deep scarlet red. I just hoped he didn't notice me when he turned around that one time.

I could stop staring, he looked so good with those curves and my eyes slowly went up and down his beautiful body and magnificent white fur that shined perfectly in this lighting.

I was mesmerized by him.

If it weren't for me being able to see the side of his face I wouldn't have known that he was a male, he had such curves that I've only seen on females. I liked it.

My legs began to move by themselves as they forced me to walk into the lake as quietly as I could manage, seeing that he didn't notice me and as I got closer my heart began to beat faster and faster. It was beating faster than I have ever had it beat before. When I was close enough to him, I grabbed him by his waist, hearing him jump and yelp in fright.

He turned to me with these big adorable eyes and his ears went down to his head.

"C-candu! What are you doing?!" He cried out, trying to pry my paws off of his waist.

I smirked and turned his taller frame completely around, tipping him over and smirking down at him as he looked back up at me with a surprised face, one that made me excited to see. He was blushing with his mouth slightly open. I just couldn't let this oppurtunity go to waist and as I grabbed the back of his head he blushed harder.

"C-c-candu st-"

He didn't get to complete his sentence, not before I kissed him. I kissed a wolf that I hated, but I loved every second of it.

Armstrong's POV

"So you got Candu to actually deal with him for that long of time?" I asked, Hutch shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

"Yeah sorta" he answered with a smile, giving me a wink.

"Okay that was cute" I emitted giving Hutch a short kiss but looking in his eyes as I pulled away the lovely golden orbs "Remind me to thank Candu when I next seem him"

"Okay, but not until after I get to howl with you" Hutch agreed, smiling and wrapping his paws around my waist and pulling me close so I could lay my head on his warm chest.

"But we still have to get them once this is over okay?" I asked and Hutch nodded "Okay then lets go howl!"

"I thought you were nervous?"

"Not anymore, I now know what you would for me and I must say..." I pressed my forehead against his and gently stared into his eyes.

"Now thats romantic..." Lilly sighed, watching us.

Garth, Humphrey and Kate all nodded in agreement with her and I thanked them in response, feeling so much love from these wolves that I had met not to long ago, some of them fairly recent. I loved being here, with Hutch, with Candu, with all of my friends. I couldn't be happier with them around.

"Okay then...shall we?" Hutch asked urging us towards the mountain where most of the couples were getting ready to howl.

"Yeah, I think we shall" I said as all of us walked towards the moutain but secretly I had my head propped on Hutch's shoulder, leaning against his strong figure as he put his nose against mine.

**I finally updated! Sorry about the long wait but I started school again a few days ago and I was just trying to get used to it but now I'm good so please review and tell me how I did so as I always say...**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
